Hidden Love
by L.will.come.back
Summary: Some of the Naruto gang has gone to Hogwarts to teach the students and learn magic as well. But will hidden romances pop up in the middle of the year? kakanaru, other pairings, rated M for future content
1. Chapter 1

Fifteen people stood outside the hokages office; Kakashi, iruka, naruto, sasuke, sakura, ino, shikamaru, lee, garaa, tenten, neji, shino, hinata, kiba, and Sai. They all just stood there waiting for the hokage to actually say something but she just kept ruffling through her paperwork not actually telling any of them why she had summoned them there. They all just stood there till naruto yelled out

"Tsudne baa-Chan why are we here?" and sakura hit him over the head and said

"Idiot, she'll tell us when she's done!" and naruto just pouted as tsudne just kept ruffling through papers till she finally pulled out a large sized scroll. And gave it to kakashi, saying…

"Okay kakashi you give the briefing this mission is costing me lots of time on extra paperwork." She said and kept filling out papers.

"Sure!" kakashi said eye smiling and opened the scroll "Okay we'll be going to a wizard school to protect a boy from an evil wizard who wants to kill him. The mission is about a year long" kakashi said and then there was an uproar till iruka just yelled

"SILANCE!" and everyone shut up and looked at him. He rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Yes we are going to a magic school, yeah magic is real. It's like our chakra except they channel it into these sticks they call wands." Kakashi said and everyone stayed silent.

"So who do we actually have to protect? And from whom?" Ino asked kakashi.

"We'll be going to the school as students from a school in Japan. Like transfer students. This year the school we are staying at is hosting what they call the triwizard tournament and we will be one of the 'schools' entering. One of us will be a teacher while the other will be the 'headmaster' of the 'students' (that's you) and we are going to protect a harry potter and the school from a man named lord voldemort. Voldemort tried to kill harry as a baby but failed and the curse turned back on himself and he died instead of harry. But the headmaster of Hogwarts (the school we're staying at) believes that voldemort is on his way back to coming back to life so he wants protection. That's what we will be. But we will also be learning their way of 'magic' and the class will be taught on tai-jutsu. Anything else?" kakashi explained.

"Who will teach and who will be the 'headmaster'" neji said in his usual voice.

"I was thinking I would teach and iruka would be 'headmaster' because he is more suited to the 'headmaster' role than me." Kakashi replied and iruka nodded in his agreement

"School!? I thought I was done with school!" naruto yelled out. Finally catching up.

"Naruto!" sakura yelled and punched him in the head again. Then they all turned to the hokage as she cleared her throat.

"You all leave tomorrow at nine in the morning. Pack up and move out. Remember you will be at this school for a year so bring extras of everything as you may not be able to get more." She said and everyone left with shikamaru just muttering

"Troublesome" as they left. They all packed the necessities closes and then kunai and shrunkin, senbon needles, naruto packed a lot of ramen, and they all packed some pictures of some sort. Family pictures, team pictures, pictures of friends and pictures of konoha. Kakashi packed his old anbu mask just in case. And they got a good night's sleep for the long mission ahead of them. Then next morning they all arrived at the hokages office with their backpacks filled to the brim with sealing scrolls (as they were more efficient to pack with as each scroll held as much as five backpacks and only took up about the space of a soda can.) and tsudne said

"You'll be arriving by port key and you'll see a man named hagrid you'll know him when you see him and he will take you all to Hogwarts." Tsudne said and handed them an old dirty shoe. Kakashi reached out and put a finger on it and signaled for the others to do the same. They all, a bit reluctantly, put a finger on the old boot. Then they were whisked away from the hokages office. And they all felt an unpleasant nauseating feeling rush through their entire beings. Then they felt themselves land. They all landed in a big pile, with naruto at the bottom. The only ones who still stood were iruka and kakashi. They helped the others up and saw a man lumbering over. It was a giant of a man, this must be hagrid.

"Oi, you lot okay?" the man asked and kakashi eye smiled and nodded before saying in English.

"Yes we come from the school in Japan" he said and hagrid nodded and said

"Well, ya best follow' me thro' here er ya might' get lost" he said and kakashi nodded as shikamaru just muttered

"Troublesome" and they followed hagrid to a big castle and the ninja all stared at the sight. They kept following hagrid to a big giant door. Where they meet an old lady with glasses and a pointed hat. Naruto giggled at her with kiba. They began to walk away from the big door.

"Hello, welcome to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. My name is professor McGonagall. You are here early to catch up on our version of magic and also for your teacher to get used to the curriculum. As to what he is teaching that will need to be discussed with professor Dumbledore. The other students won't arrive for a month so you'll be able to explore the school and get used to your surroundings." She led them to two gargoyles and said the word.

"Skittles" and the gargoyles moved aside and the students all shuffled on the stairs and stayed put as it went up then exiting at the headmaster's office. She showed them out and then left. The group of ninjas walked into Dumbledore's office and Dumbledore greeted them as they walked in.

"Hello, I believe you already know what you are here for so all I need to know is who is your 'headmaster' and who is the teacher and what will they be teaching." Dumbledore asked.

"I will be the 'headmaster' and kakashi will be teaching" iruka said and kakashi stepped up and said

"You have a subject called DADA defense against dark arts. So I think I will name my class DASA, defense against shinobi arts. But I would appreciate it if no one knew what the actual name was just DASA. This would be a sort of test for me." Kakashi said eye smiling and Dumbledore smiled back and said

"That would be fine, my only question would be, do you want the teachers to know the real name?" and kakashis eye gave an evil glint.

"No I would like it if it was just my students and I that know and iruka too of course." Kakashi said nodded and Dumbledore smiled and nodded then he stood up and showed the shinobi where they were staying. Then he left, and when the shinobi explored their little area they discovered that it had eight rooms to it. Iruka claimed his own room and ran in locking the door before anyone could object. They looked around at each other, surprised by his antics. Ino and sakura paired up. As did hinata and tenten, neji and sai went together. Lee and kiba reluctantly agreed to share a room, garaa went with shikamaru and sasuke with shino. They all left so quick that kakashi and naruto barely saw them streak to their rooms. Naruto looked over at kakashi and said

"I guess were sharing, which room is left?" naruto asked and they saw a black door that kind of blended in with the wall a little. They opened to door to find a very spacious room with four rooms attached. First they thought that they were rooms to the others but after opening them they discovered it was a living room it had multiple couches and fluffy chairs and a fireplace, the next door was a bathroom, then a small but good sized kitchen, and finally the last door lead to a large room they had no name for. It was just empty, but very large. So they decided to train in there. They made their way back to the bedroom and saw two poster beds and two dressers with drawers and they each had a desk.

They began to unpack their stuff out of the scrolls. Naruto emptied his vast collection of ramen in the kitchen then headed back to the bedroom and unpacked his close into some of the drawers. Next he took his weapons scrolls out and shoved all seven of them in the drawer. He also put in his short sword he had gotten from kakashi a while ago. Kakashi said it would be useful to have and fun to learn.

Naruto kept unpacking and finally got to his pictures. He hung up on the wall a picture of his parents and then one of him and iruka at ichirukas and one of the team seven, one of all of the konoha eleven. And a few of konoha as well, the Hokage Mountain, the hokage tower, ECT. And finally hung up a picture of him, tsudne, jiraiya, kakashi, Sarutobi, iruka, and pakkun in the middle. Kakashi had been doing the same over by him. Except he only four pictures. One of his old team, one of his current team, one of his dad holding the 5 year old kakashi both of their eyes shut smiling. And finally a picture of the memorial stone so he could still talk to obito and minato and rin. They both sighed as they made their way back to the main room where everyone else was. It had a large table with enough seats for all of them and they had all sat down talking about their living arrangements.

They were all pleased with their bedrooms and were all happy about the bathrooms connected to each. But apparently kakashi and naruto got the only room with a living room. They just stayed silent about it. But iruka and garaas rooms both had big training rooms so they shared that little tidbit too. And apparently sakura and inos room had a walk in closet in it. After a while Dumbledore came back and said

"Hello, I'm here to take you to dinner" Dumbledore said and the shinobi all nodded. They followed Dumbledore out of the rooms and back to the large door they had met McGonagall at and they walked through the doors with Dumbledore and their eyes widened at the sight of millions of little candles floating in the air. Burning brightly and filling the room with light. There were five long tables in the room and then one table at the head of the other five. There was a banner above each table. One had a lion in red and gold, one a snake in silver and green (everyone shivered) a badger with yellow and purple, and finally a blue and white raven. Then the last long table just had a black cloth with a konoha symbol on it.

"Don't worry only you and people you see fit can see the symbol just in case you want some privacy from some demanding students and/or teachers. Okay the teachers and headmasters usually sit at the head table but if you want you can all eat together." Dumbledore said and iruka and kakashi nodded at each other

"We would like to stay with our students. Make sure they don't do something wrong" kakashi said and everyone turned to naruto.

"WHAT!?" naruto yelled. This gained the attention of the head table. And all the teachers there, Dumbledore made a 'follow me' hand motion and the shinobi all followed Dumbledore.

"These are the students from the academy in Japan" Dumbledore said and continued saying "This is their headmaster umino iruka; they also have a teacher that is going to teach a class here this year called DASA. After our own DADA." Dumbledore said and one of the men at the table said in a condescending manner matching his greasy appearance.

"What is DASA?" and kakashi just said

"It's the class I'm going to teach. Dumbledore just said that? Are you partially deaf?" he asked his eye dropping in boredom. His head tilted to one side while asking the question.

"No" the man said seething. "I meant what does it stand for?" you could see the man struggling with being polite.

"Well that's for me to know and you to find out." Kakashi said and the man's eye twitched.

"What does it teach?" a short man asked curiously from the table. Not condescending like the other mans.

"Well kind of like hand-to-hand but I need to know their levels and proficiency at what they do to know exactly what I'm going to teach them." Kakashi eye smiled nicely at the small man. The rest of the shinobi just sat down at their table and food appeared. They for once just stayed silent just watching kakashi interact.

"Why need to know hand to hand combat if you have a wand?" the greasy man asked sneering.

"Take your best shot at me." Kakashi said smiling. "Go on I'm all ready." Kakashi said waving his hand. He pulled out his book and started to read. The man's eye twitched and the shinobi started to snicker as they saw what was going on. "Sometime this centaury would do" kakashi drawled and the man snapped and waved his stick at kakashi and said

"Stupefy!" and the stunner hit kakashi right in the chest, before he poofed and a bench sat where kakashi once stood. "What the…?" the man asked and felt a prickling on his neck he looked down to see a knife at his neck. Kakashi stood behind him book in one hand and a knife in the other. Pointed at his neck.

"That's why" kakashi said all chipper and eye smiled before walking back to the table they got for their school. The head table looked on in shock. Dumbledore just smiled and said

"This is our DASA teacher kakashi hatake." And then Dumbledore turned around and said

"These are my teacher's professor's sprout, McGonagall, snape, flitwick, hagrid, and bins." He said pointing to each of them in turn. Kakashi turned to them once more and bowed his head in greeting.

"Nice to meet you." Then he sat at the table next to naruto and none of the teachers asked why neither the headmaster nor teacher was sitting up by them. They were informed earlier that this might happen. So they just ate and then the shinobi left and went back to their area. Once there iruka smacked kakashi over the head

"Idiot! Not that that man didn't need to be taught a lesson but did you have to point a kunai at him?" he asked rubbing his temples and kakashi just smiled and said

"Well it worked didn't it?" he asked and naruto and kiba wanted to go exploring. So iruka made them take kakashi, shikamaru, sasuke and shino too. As they were all just sitting in the commen room doing nothing. They all headed off throughout the castle wandering around, gazing at the moving pictures and stairs in wonder. They just kept walking around occasionally running into a teacher. Until they finally got to the quittach pitch and just then headed back to the room. It was nearing 10 and iruka made everyone go to bed. They had a big day tomorrow.

The next day they all changed into wizard closes they then followed hagrid as he brought all of them to diagon ally and showed them what they would need and gave iruka enough money to buy it all plus some extra things for each of them. They split into groups of five. Iruka, kakashi, naruto, garaa, and lee, then sasuke, neji, kiba, sai, and shikamaru got together. And finally a reluctant group of sakura, ino, tenten, shino, and hinata were formed. Then each group set off to get the supplies. Iruka just lead his group to the wand makers.

"Hello. May I help you?" a man said coming out from behind a shelf.

"Uhhh…yes we are in need of wands." Iruka said and the man nodded

"Who'll go first?" and garaa raised his hand and walked forward not saying a word. "Hold out your wand arm" the man said and garaa held out his right arm and a tape measure came out of nowhere and started measuring him till the wand maker grabbed a box off the shelf and said "Cherry wood, dragon heartstring, eleven inches. Give it a wave" the man said and garaa grabbed the red stick out of the man's hands and waved the stick of wood. A raccoon popped out the end of the wand for a second before popping out of existence. Garaa paled a little as the man moved on.

"Okay" the man said measuring naruto next. "Let's see, oak and pine, twelve inches, phoenix feather." Naruto grabbed the wand like garaa did and observed it for a second. It was a polished brown color and it had leaves intricately carved into the wood. He waved it like garaa did and yellow sparks shot out of the end. The man smiled and moved on to lee. He looked at lee, then without measuring anything pulled out a box and pulled out a wand and said

"Greenwood, with a core of a young vela hair, ten and a half inches." He said and handed lee a bright green wand. It had squiggles all over it. Lee waved it excitedly and bright green, yellow and red sparks shot out and lee shouted in excitement the wand brining him into silence.

"Okay which one of you first?" the man asked kakashi and iruka. Kakashi raised his hand and said

"Maa…might as well be me." And the wand maker went through at least seven wands before grabbing one from underneath his desk. It was white for the top half and black on the bottom but with a kind of gray transition between the two. It was completely plain other than a small leaf circlet on the bottom of the wand going around the outside on the very bottom. Kakashi picked it up and waved it around and little intricate symbols started to engrave their way up the wand. The man smiled at kakashis look of shock as the words were in Japanese and he knew exactly what they meant.

"Finally…" the man said as iruka stepped forward. And handed iruka a wand that looked like a part of a vine. Iruka waved it a vine came sprouting out the tip. They all looked happy and the man said

"That would be 60 galleons for the lot" and they paid and left. They quickly went around to the potions store. Iruka gave them all a list of ingredients to pick up then to meet him at the front of the store while he sent kakashi to get the books. They all met up in an hour and kakashi had gotten all their books plus some more he thought would be useful, and some that looked interesting. Finally on their way out they passed an animal shop and they just had to go in. one of the store clerks managed to shrink everything down for them so it was only one bag per person. They looked around at the pets for sale. Garaa looked bored out of his mind. Naruto looked at everything in excitement and then saw a beat up cardboard box in the back and saw two animals cuddled up next to each other inside. One was a yellow, red, orange color and the other was pure white.

There was a sign on the box that said 'magic spell gone wrong, if you want they are free' and he poked the yellow one in the box and a small fox looked up at him. Naruto just went over to kakashi and said

"Can I get a pet?" and kakashi just looked at narutos pleading face and said

"Which one do you want?" and naruto just brought him to the beaten up box and pointed at the fox. Who stood up slowly and kakashi and naruto froze as they saw nine tails swishing behind it. They both quickly sensed it for chakra and found that it was just a magic spell gone badly wrong. Kakashi just picked up the white bundle and saw it was a pure white almost silvery wolf. He turned to naruto and said

"You have to ask iruka." And naruto ran with kakashi over to where iruka was standing and showed him the fox and just said

"Please, please, please can I have it?" naruto asked and iruka turned to kakashi who looked down in his arms to see the wolf asleep. And kakashi just repeated what naruto said, in the same tone.

"Please, please, please can I have it?" and iruka snorted. Then kakashi continued in a normal tone "Their free. They are both results of bad spells." And iruka looked at naruto once and then gave in. he then continued to observe around for a while finding garaa and they went up to the shop keeper and asked for the fox and wolf and he nodded. And they bought two collars for the new pets. Kakashi named his wolf fang and naruto named the fox kyuubi. Everyone just stared at the fox for a while before laughing as they walked back to where the rest of the group was. And saw that sasuke and shikamaru each got kittens. Sasukes a dark black with red eyes that was tiny and skinny named shar and shikamaru got a tiny gray kitty that was also very tiny and skinny named shadow.

"You got some pets too?" shikamaru asked and kakashi and naruto nodded.

"This is fang" kakashi said holding out his little wolf cub.

"And this is kyuubi." Naruto said holding up the baby nine-tailed fox. Everyone just froze then kiba broke out laughing and soon they were all on their backs hooting in laughter, except garaa, and sasuke. Passerby's gave them weird looks as they went by. When they could finally breathe again they all headed off back to Hogwarts. They arrived around midnight and they set their new pets in their rooms and iruka sent them all to bed again. They all had a lot to do the next couple of weeks.

For the next few weeks the shinobi just learned and learned and learned. They were soon caught up to fourth year in everything. Sasuke and naruto were the best but by wizard standards they were all prodigies. Finally the day the train was supposed to come kakashi wanted to go on the train to see his new students in their natural element. So that ended up with kakashi, naruto, fang, and kyuubi sitting in a compartment. Kyuubi and fang never grew any bigger neither did shar or shadow. Naruto and kakashi relaxed in their chairs petting their pets in exhaustion. They had all been working their buts off for the past couple of weeks with no breaks at all; he wanted a break so when kakashi told the students about the train trip naruto jumped on the chance. It also might have had something to do with his slight crush on kakashi, yeah, naruto liking another guy, let alone one older than him by like eight years but still. Naruto was head over heels, he was in love with him. The only thing he didn't know was that kakashi liked him right back. Just as much, and kakashi was having just as much inner turmoil (if not more) than his student.

They just sat in the compartment on their way to the station where they would pick everyone up. Kakashi henged younger and they both were wearing a t-shirt and jeans. Kakashi changed his hair to a less attention drawing black, and placed bandages over his left eye. They just sat there listening to the hustle and bustle of the oncoming students till a boy walked into the compartment came up and said

"Hello, do you mind if I sit in here?" he asked and both naruto and kakashi shook their heads. They recognized who this was, the very harry potter they were sent to protect. The boy came in and tried to lug his suitcase to the shelf above his head.

"Here let me help" kakashi said and grabbed the box with one hand lifting it up there without as much as a grunt. Harry just goggled at him. Then said

"What happened to your face?" and kakashi just eye smiled at the boy. Very happy that the bandages covered up most of his face, the part usually hidden by his mask.

"Well that's kind of rude." Kakashi said and harry turned red and stuttered. Naruto and kakashi just laughed. "I was an idiot made a mistake. This is my reminder." He said gesturing to his eye. "I'm kakashi hatake and this is my friend naruto uzumaki-namikaze" he said gesturing at naruto who waved and smiled happily.

"I'm harry potter" harry said and pulled on his bangs a little.

"Well why don't you sit down?" naruto asked and harry looked very happy that they wouldn't fawn over him like fan girls. "This is kyuubi and fang." Naruto added pointing at the fox and wolf. Harry sat down and looked curiously at the fox.

"How come it's got nine tails?" he asked and the fox came up to him and harry petted it a little before it returned to narutos lap. Kakashi sat down and fang jumped on his lap.

"The store owner said it was a spell gone wrong." Naruto replied.

"Say…are you like foreign exchange students or something? You have a weird accent" harry asked and kakashi just nodded and said

"We're from a academy in Japan." He said and harry nodded.

"What's it like in Japan" harry went on

"Oh! It's great we don't learn the exact same stuff as you but were learning quickly. Your magic is a lot of fun, I feel a little homesick but it's okay because I know I'll be back eventually. I kind of miss ero-senin and baa-chan. But I think I'll live." Naruto said and harry nodded.

"What do you learn in…" harry started to ask another question when Ron and Hermione knocked on the door. They opened the door and Hermione said

"Do you mind if we come in?" and kakashi and naruto just shook their heads and the duo walked in and they had trouble with their trunks too. But naruto and kakashi each took one and hefted it up to the shelf without so much as a grunt. Ron and Hermione were astounded.

"Harry, you'll never guess who made slytherin prefect." Ron said in a sarcastic voice and harry hung his head and groaned as Ron continued "Draco did." And then the compartment door slammed open making the occupants jump (excluding kakashi and naruto) and then a boy with pale blond hair came in and both naruto and kakashi immediately hated him.

"Hello potter, still hanging about with the poorest people you can find?" Draco directed the jab at Ron. "And the mud bloods too, and oh who is this?" naruto just smirked as he walked up to Draco and talked calmly to Draco in Japanese calling him a idiot among other things and it sounded to anyone who didn't know Japanese that he was just saying hello.

"Japanese? Lovely mud bloods from a different country. Bet you their just as poor as the weasly over there. Bet you their parents sent them away because they didn't want them anymore." Draco said pushing things too far.

"Maa...not really, funnily enough I bet that's what your mom did to you you're a brat" kakashi said back to Draco. With an eye smile. "Now if you would kindly leave this compartment you are not welcome." He continued.

"What's wrong with your face?"Draco asked rudely, "Are you too ugly to show your face?" Draco said sneering at the group. Kakashi just eye smiled and a weird glint came into one of his eyes

"You know one of our teachers came along with us and I can and will tell him to make your life a living hell." kakashi said and Draco flinched "Were related too so I'd recommend staying away if you value your life." Kakashi said and Draco and his crew practically ran out of the room.

"Way to stretch the truth a little kakashi" naruto said sitting back down kyuubi jumping onto his lap. Ron and Hermione didn't say anything just looked at kakashi with confused looks. Kakashi just giggled before he released his henge and the three other people's eyes bugged out of their skulls looking at him. Kakashi just eye smiled.

"Yo I'm your new teacher" kakashi said and their eyes widened further.

"Are you the new DADA teacher?" Ron asked and naruto laughed.

"No kakashis teaching a new class named DASA after DADA. But no he won't tell you what it means" naruto added seeing Hermione about to ask a million questions.

"Well that's cool. It's nice to meet you professor." And with that both of the shinobi flinched back thinking of the sadaime hokage.

"Don't call me professor. Call me kakashi-sensei" kakashi said at the questioning looks of the wizard's kakashi added "Professer was the name of my teacher's teacher, kind of like my grandfather, narutos too" kakashi said and the three wizards dropped the subject. Soon after Ron and harry started talking of quittach they realized that naruto had never heard of it nor had he ever played it. So the wizards went into the details of quittach for kakashi and naruto. After a while they left to change into their robes and they got to Hogwarts and kakashi and naruto waved goodbye before walking away from the group as they got in the carriages.

Kakashi and naruto went to the main hall to sit at their table and wait for the others. When the older students came in they were surprised to see not four but five tables and one already with people there. These people were all dressed strangely, in what looked like dark colors and they had some weird fashions. Like the one in bright green. They sat at their respective seats expecting Dumbledore to explain later. Eventually they had all filed in and sat down. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all watching the shinobis table. They remembered naruto and kakashi but they thought it had only been the two not fifteen of them. It looked like someone took a few of each house and shoved them at the table. You could see Gryffindor in some, slytherin in others, and even some ravenclaws and hufflepuffs. The Japanese were just chatting away with each other.

"Ahem!" Dumbledore said to get attention. "May I have your attention please? Hello I'm Dumbledore the headmaster of this fine school. This year we start with some beginning term rules, no one is allowed in the forbidden forest, and no one is allowed to have fanged Frisbees and a list at least four hundred long in Mr. filtches office. We have some new students as you can see. They are from a academy in Japan and thirteen students have come to learn our way of magic. They have brought with them their headmaster iruka umino and a teacher from their school a man by the name of kakashi hatake who will be teaching a new class called DASA" kakashi and iruka both stood up when their name was called. Some of the students looked like they were wondering why iruka was the headmaster and not kakashi who looked much older. But that might just be the hair seeing as you could only see one eye on kakashi. They sat back down and Dumbledore was about to continue when a loud bang went through the whole room, Startling everyone except the ninja. Dumbledore smiled

"This is our new DADA teacher alastor moody." Dumbledore said a moody hobbled up to the teachers table and then he continued

"As I was about to say this year we will not be doing the quittach tournament" there were shouts of disbelief and once they silenced he continued. "Instead we will be hosting the triwizard tournament but we will have the Japan students join. So it will actually be a quadwizard tournament but we are going to keep the name the same for the heck of it" Dumbledore smiled as everyone thought he went senile. The rest of the feast passed quickly and they all found themselves heading to their commen rooms and the shinobi headed away and went to sleep not talking. They were all too nervous about the next day. They sleep well and then went to breakfast the next day. Everyone acting normally, sasuke and naruto were fighting playfully. Shikamaru was being lazy; sai was obsessed with his art. Ino and sakura were bantering lightly iruka and kakashi were talking in hushed Japanese about kakashis lesson plan. Hinata and neji were talking about something. Kiba was petting his dog. And lee was bugging shino and garaa.

Everyone looked at their table like they were insane before they realized that the Japanese students table looked like they were all one big family. They all smiled and laughed. All having a great time, they got their schedules and immediately found out that they had some classes for some and other classes with others. They also found that they were all in kakashis class in pairs of threes; Naruto, sakura, and sasuke, kiba, tenten, hinata and neji. There was garaa, lee and sai, then finally ino, shino and shikamaru. Everyone was a team of three except nejis.

They all headed off to their first class. This for naruto was a double hour of DASA, Along with sasuke and sakura. They headed off and when they got there saw the class divided into two groups all by themselves, Slytherin and Gryffindor. Naruto saw harry waved and walked over with sasuke and sakura trailing behind him. They got there and naruto smiled.

"Hi harry. This is sasuke uchia and sakura hurano. They're from Japan too." Naruto explained then kakashi walked in carrying his backpack and went up to the front of the classroom and sat on his desk.

"Hell o! I'm your new teacher kakashi hatake. I would prefer if you did not call me professor but instead kakashi-sensei. I will be teaching this new class of DASA. This class will be switching on and off of two different subjects, Physical and theory. One you will have to be outside the other will be in here. Well be switching every other day. Today I just figured a demonstration would be best." He smiled

"Why is that kakashi-sensei?" Hermione asked

"Because you're going to have to wear more athletic close for the physical portion, t-shirt, jeans maybe, sweatshirts. So tomorrow show up in appropriate clothing as we will be outside for the physical aspect. Today just head over to the quittach pitch I will be there in a few seconds. Naruto, sasuke, sakura with me please." Kakashi said eye smiling before he jumped out a window. The students screamed in terror as they were several stories up. Naruto just rolled his eyes and followed with sasuke and sakura right behind him. The students rushed to the window to see nothing. None of them were there. They just headed off to the quittach pitch. In reality team seven was right above the window sitting on the wall, talking about the demonstration. Kakashi vs. naruto and sakura vs. sasuke, with sasuke and sakura going first. Then kakashi sand naruto would finish up the class. They were allowed to use taijutsu and no genjutsu. That's what he had been talking over with iruka earlier.

Team seven quickly ran over to the quittach pitch, they stopped at the entrance and walked the rest of the way in. the students just stared at them.

"Ya know staring is rude right?" kakashi asked them all. Half of them blushed and looked away the other half didn't even hear him. They just walked up to the front of the field. "Okay everyone on the bleachers" kakashi said and everyone walked up there and then kakashi kept talking "Our first demonstration will be sasuke vs. sakura." And with that kakashi and naruto body flickered up to the bleachers. The students jumped in surprise to see them both there

"My moneys of sasuke" one of the students said as they began to fight.

"I don't know sakura is pretty tough to" naruto said. From up here they couldn't even see sasukes sharingan. Sasuke and sakura began the fight normally before they started to use ninjutsu, sakura using her chakra infused fist to level anything in sight. Everyone was surprised at her ferocity. Sasuke used his katon no jutsu and everyone freaked out when he started to breathe fire. Eventually the fight ended with sasuke pinning sakura to the ground. Kakashi got up and announced to the crowd.

"Now naruto and I will fight each other." There were a few cries of disbelief.

"But won't you beat him up kakashi-sensei" nevil asked.

"No, I won't well…at least not easily." Kakashi said before jumping down to the grounds with naruto and sasuke and sakura both went up to the bleacher to sit where kakashi and naruto sat previously.

"Who do you think is going to win?" harry asked the other two Japanese students.

"I don't know it's an obvious that kaka-sensei is better but naruto is very good as well. There is a reason neither sasuke nor I fought naruto." Sakura replied and harry couldn't see naruto in a serious fight.

"Ready kakashi?" naruto asked kakashi once they were all ready. Naruto was smiling widely.

"Sure naruto. Sasuke on your mark" kakashi said and sasuke just yelled out

"GO!" and the battle began with naruto rushing at kakashi with a kunai drawn. Kakashi just blocked it as soon as he got into range. And they began the real fight. They stayed with taijutsu and fought hard and long. Kakashi never raised up his headband to uncover the sharingan and eventually they stopped fighting but it took about an hour. Kakashi finally won by pinning naruto down with his body. They both blushed and then got up. Kakashi rubbed the covered the sharingan wishing he could have used it. And they went to the stands where they dismissed the students they headed to their next class. Then after everything was done kakashi went back to his and narutos room and lay on the bed. He was exhausted from the day's fights. Fang crawled up on his lap and kakashi started to pet him. They each heard a bang from the room naruto had dubbed the practice room.

He was currently using it to practice his potions. Kakashi ran in the door and was greeted with a wall of thick purple fog. He opened the only window and began to air the room out. Once the air was clear kakashi went over to naruto who was standing shell-shocked next to a caldron and his hair was sticking up as if it had been electrified. Kakashi just flicked his forehead and said

"Blink" and naruto started out of his dazed position.

"Guess that's what happens if you don't pay attention." Naruto said with a smile. Kakashi just looked at him in horror.

"What was in that?" naruto just gave him a blank look "You could have made a poison!" kakashi yelled this made naruto nervous.

"Uhhh…rosemary, clove, frog liver…Rose pedals, lavender perfume…dragon brain, fairy wings, and sodium pentothal." Naruto said and kakashi just stood there in shock.

"What were you thinking when you made this. Like as you made it what were you thinking of." Naruto just blushed and mumbled

"When you were on top of me and if it meant anything." Kakashis heart stopped and he froze with his arms on narutos shoulders. "Kakashi-sensei?" naruto asked and

"But what were you feeling?" kakashi asked hoping to get naruto to say that he liked him naruto just started to fidget. He was obviously not comfortable.

"Uhhh…anxiety, fear, hope, and sadness…want and Uhhh…I was kinda…horny" he whispered the last part in fear of being rejected and then realized that where somehow in the same position as before. Kakashi lying on top of naruto, who just blushed as kakashi groaned.

"Your potion is one that effects whoever breaths it in and makes them feel just like you did when you were making it, then also the rosemary and fairy wings both act as, ugnh…an amplifier" kakashi ground out through clenched teeth as he felt his groin beginning to act up.

"You…you mean?" naruto asked and kakashi nodded and as he did he looked straight into narutos eyes and found he was lost in them. He just stared at narutos eyes for a while before he leaned forward and pressed his clothed lips against narutos. Narutos eyes widened as he pushed kakashi away. Kakashi just kind of scooted away quickly.

"It's okay, sorry…my bad…lost my control there…I understand you don't like me…I'll just Uhhh…go" kakashi said and naruto just said

"No it's not that I don't like you…"naruto blurted out and kakashi turned around slowly. Naruto just blushed as he said "The only reason you like me right now is because of that stuff I made." Naruto said shuffling his feet and kakashi walked over to where naruto sat and sat next to him then pulled naruto on his lap.

"I've loved you for a couple of years now naruto" kakashi said and naruto didn't focus on what he said because he could feel kakashi through their pants. Naruto groaned as kakashi repeated what he said and naruto started once kakashi had finished. Naruto just slowly turned around to look at kakashi.

"Me too" naruto breathed out and kakashi just slipped off his mask and naruto just gasped at the face of his teacher. He was beautiful. Naruto just sat there as kakashi brought his face closer to narutos and finally their lips met. They both jolted at the feel of fireworks going off all around them. They just sat there kissing for an hour till they heard iruka knock on the door telling them to go to bed. They separated and went to their separate beds and fell asleep very slowly. Very happy with how the day turned out.


	2. AN

If I don't get another review saying I should continue this story I wont. I don't really think its all that good. If anyone wants it you can ask me for it.


End file.
